The present invention relates chiefly to an arrangement for injecting, at an adjustable pressure, a predetermined quantity of a cryogenic fluid stored in a storage tank.
Certain applications for cryogenic fluids and in particular the use, in metallurgy, of liquefied inert gases for protecting vats and streams of metal, for purging moulds and for holding them under an inert atmosphere, for producing articles formed form a plurality of metals, for casting articles in series, etc, call for an accurately metered amount of the said fluid to be fed to the point of use, which is generally situated in ambient air, automatically and for a predetermined length of time.
It is an object of the invention to provide an arrangement which enables cryogenic fluids to be supplied under conditions of this kind.